gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of 10
Power of 10 was a short-lived, primetime game show where contestants predicted how a cross-section of Americans responded to questions covering a wide variety of topics in polls conducted by CBS. The top prize was an annuitized $10,000,000. Rules and gameplay Two contestants attempt to predict the results of polls in a best-of-five elimination round. A question is read (e.g. What percentage of Americans said they are afraid of circus clowns?) and the two contestants are given ten seconds to lock in their guess using a dial to select a percentage. If a contestant has not locked in their guess after ten seconds, the computer locks in the percentage the on which the contestant had currently rested. The player who comes closest to the actual percentage without going over earns a point. The first player to earn three points advances to the money round to play for the top prize. In the money round, the contestant is given similar questions, and places a range on a scale from 0% to 100% that they believe includes the correct answer. The size of the range decreases as cash awards increase: For the first three questions, the correct answer to the question is revealed once the contestant locks in an answer by pulling down a handle or lever. For the $1,000,000 question, the correct answer is only revealed if the actual percentage is outside of the contestant's range. If the contestant correctly answers the $1,000,000 question, they are then given the chance to win $10,000,000 by picking the exact percentage (rounded to the nearest 1%) out of that 10% range. If the contestant's guess is not within range, the game is over. If the contestant missed either the $1,000 or $10,000 question, the contestant leaves empty-handed. From the $100,000 question onward, missing a question decreases the contestant's winnings by the power of 10, meaning that he/she leaves with 10% of the money accumulated to that point (i.e. the value of the question they last answered correctly). For each question, audience members make exact-percentage guesses in order to show the contestant a full sample of the results for help in answering. Contestants can also ask an in-studio relative or friend their opinion before locking in, and contestants can adjust their choice if necessary to elicit reactions from the audience or their friend/relative. Contestants can stop the game and take the money that they currently have until locking in an answer. The host is not made aware of the answers prior to the reveal and sometimes helps contestants think through questions and offered their own opinions, unlike most game shows. Notable US winners Jamie Sadler, a 19-year-old Upper Montclair, New Jersey pre-med student at the University of Florida, was the first contestant to earn the right to play for money on the game show, and won $1,000,000 (to be paid as a ten-year annuity). This made him the youngest person to ever win $1 million on a quiz show or game show (the second youngest was David Goodman on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?). Sadler accomplished this distinction by giving a range of 23% to 33% for the question, "What percentage of women consider themselves feminists?" Though given the chance to win the $10,000,000 grand prize, he declined to lock in a guess for the exact percentage within that range. Instead, he quit the game, and kept his $1 million prize. Subsequently, with no risk involved, he informally guessed 24%. The correct answer was 29%. This marks the first time CBS has ever awarded a $1 million prize on a game show, excluding reality shows. On the show, Carey claimed that neither he nor the show's producers believed anyone would reach the $10,000,000 question so early in the show's run. As a result, Carey claimed that they were unprepared for its actual occurrence, but that he would wing it."Power of 10 - 1st Millionaire," posted by CBS on YouTube 07 August 2007 Also, CBS's Big Brother 8 reality show contestants Daniele Donato and Amber Siyavus won the opportunity to appear on the show in a competition. Amber won in the opening round and made it to the $100,000 question, but was wrong and left with $1,000. Contestant Matt, who later went on compete on CBS's Big Brother 12 didn't make it past the first round. On the episode that aired on January 2, 2008, two contestants that made it to the money round and each won nothing in the same episode for the first time. International versions Rating Studio Kaufman Astoria Studios Inventor Lewis Flinn Trivia This show is rumored to have been a test to see if Drew Carey was fit to be a game show host. Reference Links Official subsite (via Internet Archive) Official Site (via Internet Archive) Official online game (via Internet Archive) Category:Surveys Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Embassy Row Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2007 premieres Category:2008 endings